This invention relates to glove holders for use with dish drainers and more particularly to a glove holder for receiving a rubber glove thereover and for releasably engaging a wire dish drainer in such a manner that the form can be positioned upright or folded away inconspicuously.
Wire dish drainers (typically coated with non-rustable plastic material) are widely used in the dish washing operation. Many people wear rubber gloves while washing dishes. There is a problem as to where to put the wet rubber gloves at the conclusion of the dishwashing operation.
It is an important object of the invention to solve the above stated problem.
Another object is to provide a simple inexpensive glove holder which is releasably engageable with a dish drainer and which is selectively positionable in either an upright, glove drying position or an inconspicuous folded down position. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.